


Espaycially Cruel

by Kattlarv



Series: Catstrated [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Affection, Alternate Universe, Break Up, Castration, Cruelty, Dark Magic, Despair, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Fainting, Fear, Grimdark, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Insults, Interspecies Romance, Magic, Memory Alteration, Memory Loss, Memory Magic, Mild Blood, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Minor Violence, Non-Consensual, POV Third Person, Pain, Past Child Abuse, Physical Abuse, Pillow Talk, Post-Coital Cuddling, Power Dynamics, Powerlessness, Restraints, Sad Ending, Sleepy Cuddles, Teen Romance, Teenage Rebellion, Teenagers, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:10:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattlarv/pseuds/Kattlarv
Summary: Shadow Weaver has finally had enough of Catra's shenanigans.She tolerated it for long enough, but now this frisky feline has started to affect Adora's performance.So, the sorceress decides to take care of it, permanently.(Note: This is about the only of my She-Ra fanfics that aren't part of my overarching continuity. Aside from the Centaur ones, those are literally a separate timeline.)





	Espaycially Cruel

**Author's Note:**

> (Wrote this in a singles sitting, on mobile. So excuses in advance if its a bit less refined+rushed than my usual work.  
Just had this weird idea I wanted to try out. But be sure to read the tags.)

As Catra's muffled, passionate yowl rang out, she collapsed atop her partner, purring intensely. Adora caressed lovers mane tenderly. "Two times in one night? Who's my wildcat?" Adora cooed. The feline mewled and nuzzled against the blonde. "I love you!" Catra purred deeply, hugging her best friend tightly, inhaling wistfully.

After she caught her breath, she blepped and ran a finger along Adora's chest. "And well: I had time to recover while I was making you happy~" she beamed. The etherian cracked a smile. "You sure? You make me very happy when you cling to my back, whispering into my ear how I make you feel." Adora replied sensually.

The other girl flushed beet red as her ears folded bashfully. The etherian grinned and kissed her partner on the nose. "I love you too you fuzzball." She whispered softly. Catra cupped the other teen between the legs. "You good? I can make you feel better if not!" she said, still panting. Adora gave the brunette a peck on the forehead.

"Please, you can barely move. I'm fine. I had a great one. You sure know how to work my bead~" she said with a warm smile. "Just rest, and you'll do more than enough for me. We can do this again in a few days." She added, brushing through her brown bangs. "You sure? I know I can't last as long as you..." Catra panted.

"I'm sure. Besides: you work on me for longer. It works out in the end." Adora replied, poking the other cadet in the tummy. The feline giggled and retaliated. "You're such a dork." Catra smiled and rested her forehead against the etherian's. The two embraced, breathing slower until the two slipped into the realm of dreams.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Catra rolled over, her tail swayed affectionately. "Mnh... Morning moonshine~" she purred. She put her arm around Adora, but she couldn't find her mate. Her fur stood on end as she sprung up, darting her head around protectively. "A-Adora?!" the girl cried out with worry. She... Couldn't tell where she was, yet it was familiar.

In a very unsettling way. She  **had** to get out of here. She didn't know why, but all her instincts screamed at her to flee. Her knees went weak as she started to hobble away. There was a sharp sting as the girl froze, she yelped in pain as she was nailed in place by a malicious glow. She knew this glow, it was never good.

"So her_ highness_ finally decided to grace us with her presence~" the cold, calculating voice called out. "Really tuckered yourselves out, didn't you?" Shadow Weaver sneered, narrowing her eyes. "That's none of your business!" Catra hissed, struggling to avoid hyperventilating. Her body shook like a leaf.

She clutched her eyes and bared her teeth, betrayed by her body, again. "Oh, but it  **is** . Your tomfoolery and reckless shenanigans is endangering Adora's future." The older woman tightened her fist, causing the teen to wince as red sparks flew around her. "I tolerated it at first, but now..." She growled.

The glow intensified as Catra began to tear up, spasming uncontrollably. "You convinced her to  **skip practice** . And for  _ what? _ Frivolous fornication? Because  **you** were horny?" the spellcaster walked over and laid hands on the girl, flinging her across the room before pinning Catra down with arcane shackles, digging into the skin.

The feline struggled in vain against her bonds. Shadow Weaver strolled up to her and took a firm grip on her tail, then pulled. Catra cried out in pain, her claws digging into the floor. "You were supposed to be Adora's stress relief. But now... It's become clear to me that you put yourself before both your assignments..."

The sorcerer's stare hardened **. ** " **And** my prodigy." She added with contempt. She raised her hand, Catra followed like a rag-doll. The woman clasped the brunettes chin in her grasp. "Any last words?" she casually asked. The feline let out a high pitched whimper, trying to compose herself. Her eyes darted hesitantly.

"W-We... We love each other you hag!" she barked out with a surge of confidence. Shadow Weaver elicited a tsk and backhanded the teen hard enough to leave a bleeding mark. Her nails having scraped the surface. Catra hiccuped as her ears folded. The sorceress took a firm grip around the girl's throat.

The feline mewled pathetically, hanging naked and defenceless mid-air. "No. You are stupid and hormonal. You can fall just as much in love with a refurbished shock baton or... That 'Kyle'. It's nothing more than chemicals in your brain." Shadow Weaver sneered. The girl hissed and blubbered, tossing about.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!" she cried out, tears and saliva flying everywhere. "Catra, Catra... I've offered you help. You refused. I've warned you. You disregarded it. I punish you. You ignore the lesson. You just don't listen." The woman stated calmly. "And now, Adora is too attached to you." Her tone went cold.

She gripped the feline roughly on the chin. Catra swallowed anxiously and licked her lips. "And, I don't want to subject my darling to this specific dark arts... So since I can't make you geography, and I refuse to put her through this ordeal. Even though half of it would be deliciously ironic to watch you suffer through..."

Shadow Weaver sighed wistfully. " No matter, this should suffice to get my upcoming force captain back on track. "Do your worst! You can't tear us apart!" Catra snarled with renewed vigour. "Let me guess: the power of 'love' is going to stop me?" the sorceress chuckled. The teen hissed aggressively, but faltered shortly thereafter.

"Your imaginary force isn't stronger than actual, palpable energy. 'Love' is just something fools invented to seem less... Foolish. Affection exists. But its sparse, and you better learn how to control it." The lanky woman straightened herself. "Well, I've tried to avoid this, but you've given me no choice." She muttered.

She glared at Catra with disdain and disappointment before she began to spin and weave her hands, drawing magical runes in the air. The teen began to have a cold sweat. "W-What are you gonna do to me..." She murmured. "Something I should have done a long time ago, ever since you first started fuzzing from it."

Shadow Weaver replied without hesitation, completely monotone. The sorcerer's hand began to shimmer and distort. She moved it towards the terrified girl. "C-Come on! There has to be ** something** I can offer?" Catra squeaked, failing to contain her snot. "You've had your chance. This will only hurt more if you resist."

The spell slinger explained to the slender feline. Her hand touched Catra's abdomen, then it went straight through. The girl shrieked in horror and wiggled, then gagged. Wheezing as fresh tears coated her eyes. "I told you to hold still. I'd rather not rupture your bladder." Shadow Weaver said with a drawn out sigh.

"This is a very delicate process, Adora would be extremely sad if your incompetence in following the most basic of instructions would cause your death." She added with annoyance. With a trembling jaw Catra tried to steel herself. The woman hummed as she carefully moved her arm around inside the girl.

The feline breathed raggedly, her pupils vibrating. She tried to speak, but every word turned into a feeble mewl. Shadow Weaver hushed her motherly. "Sch... Quiet now little one, it will all be over soon..." She cooed. "Ah... There the two of you are~" she chuckled, shifting her hand cautiously. She exhaled and held still.

The sorceress fixated on her snivelling ward. "Don't fight this. You can perish if you do. Consider this my last favour to you, you ungrateful cretin. Catra nodded slowly, sobbing quietly. Shadow Weaver tenderly caressed the teens cheeks, calming her down just enough... before doing a sudden, tiny twisted squeeze.

Something inside Catra broke. She let out a gurgle and went limp she raised her head weakly and coughed violently. A crimson splatter cascaded across Shadow Weaver's mask. The feline's pupils shook as she stared at the emotionless mask. The muscles failed the young teen as her head slumped down.

Her vision was blurred, but she noticed with horror as similar, scarlet streaks oozed down her thighs. She tasted metal. Catra sniffled and whimpered as the sorceress phased her hand outside of the girl. Ominous dark sparks crackled from Shadow Weaver's hand as blood dripped from the coated digits. She nodded approvingly.

"W-What did you do to me?" Catra managed to weep out. The woman scoffed. "I fixed you. Be glad you're still breathing." She snapped her bloodstained fingers, and the surging arcane field vanished. The girl hit the ground immediately, her legs giving out without any fight. She grit her teeth and tried to get up.

It was no use, her limbs didn't obey. "If you'd been less of a hassle, this would have been much more convenient. Now... I suggest you lose consciousness." The woman stated bluntly. "B-Bwah?" Catra mumbled in a daze. "This process works without you being lucid." She resumed, kneeling next to her ward.

"Consider this a mercy that I'm not bothering to keep you awake." The sorceress added. Her hands ignited with red lighting once more. Catra's eyes widened in fear as she tried to flee, but she could barely move. "P-Puhlease no! I... I can't..." Her voice cracked, interrupted by her blubbering wailing, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Shadow Weaver connected with Catra as a sudden surge of energy was released. The teen howled in agony, her claws extending before her eyes glazed over and she stopped struggling. Her body occasionally convulsed as the dark magic flowed through her currently frail form. The small amount of blood having pooled by now.

  
* * *

  
  


Adora woke up, throwing a glance over her shoulder. She immediately lit up upon seeing her partner. "Catra!" she exclaimed cheerfully. The brunette blepped groggily, she recoiled as she was tackled affectionately. The feline winced audibly. "Oow! Careful Adora!" Catra groaned and clutched her stomach.

Adora jumped off, mortified. " Oh gosh! I'm so sorry! I was just so worried! Where were you yesterday?" the blonde asked apologetically. Catra rubbed her temple. "I... Wha?" She held her abdomen. "I don't know? My tummy aches... And my head is all... Spinning. I just remember... We had skipped class?"

She stroked her chin. "We moongazed, talked some, went to bed. Then I kinda blacked out?" the feline mumbled. Adora's face contorted with worry. "That was two days ago... You really don't know what happened? You were just... Gone." She finished. Catra scrunched her features, knocking on her own skull.

"Hm, nope. It's blank. For all I know, I slept for two days straight." She shrugged. Her eyes wandered. "That said... There's like... These holes in my mind I can't explain. Not many, but they're there. Like... You know one of those slide-shows? How the pictures line up just right?" she spoke softly. The other teen nodded.

"Mine don't... Some are all jumbled, some are blank... Is that normal?" Catra asked anxiously. The other girl shifted her weight. "I can't answer that... I sometimes forget stuff, but I don't know if I've experienced what you're describing." She hugged her feline friend, brushing along her frazzled brown hair.

She was surprised by how soft it was. "Did you shower? You're all clean." She exclaimed. "I am?" Catra said sceptically, running a hand through her mane, her eyes widening at the realization. "Huh, what  **did** I do yesterday?" she mused. "Well, you smell nice." Adora said, biting her lower lip, eyeing her mate lustfully.

"Say... How bad is it? Would you be able to have some... 'playtime' perhaps?" she asked hopefully. Catra's eyes lit up. She felt her stomach, grimaced a bit, then nodded. "Y-Yeah. It's sore, but I should be able to have some fun. What do you have in mind?" she chimed in. The blonde grinned from ear to ear.

She leaned in, passionately pressing her lips against her bestie. The feline mewled in shock, recoiling. "Adora! W-What the heck?" she eyed her friends with disgust. "I said we could play! What are you trying to pull here?" she uttered in confusion. "O-Oh, sorry. Don't want the foreplay today?" Adora asked.

Catra looked puzzled. She kneaded her abdomen, groaning. "Is it your heat?" the blonde questioned. The feline quirked a brow, touching her own forehead. "Heat? No, I can't feel a fever." She shot back, increasingly confused. The other teen became notably more worried. She moved in and gently cupped Catra's vulva.

The brunette screeched and leapt into the air, crawling several metres away from her friend. "Adora? What the heck's gotten into you?" she cautiously eyed the etherian over. "Don't touch someone's no-no zone! Sheesh Adora! This is first active duty year stuff. You're acting super weird..." The feline huffed. 

The light drained from Adora's eyes as she slumped to the floor. Catra hissed at the etherian, fidgeting about, unsure of how to react. "Don't you remember?" Adora asked, her voice quivering. "I DON'T! Stop asking about yesterday!" the brunette darted away with a limp, breathing rapidly. Adora held a hand out after her love, her eyes quickly being coated with a rich layer of tears."C-Catra? she squeaked out after the other girl had left. Her arm landed in her lap as she quietly began to sob.

  
  


* * *


End file.
